Qui a dit que France rimait avec Vacances?
by Yasai Juusu
Summary: Kiku fait des études a l'étranger, et plus précisement en France. Il change soudainement son avis sur ce pays qu'il croyait être merveilleux lorsqu'il doit vivre dans un minuscule appartemment d'un quartier mal famé... /A prévoir Yaoi, Japon/Suisse dans les prochains chapitres/


HEY ;u;

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté un truc... mais GANRE, VREYMENT LONGTEMPS

J'ai écris cette fanfic il y a... heu... pitêtre un an. J'sais plus. Et j'm'en bat les nichons, j'veux dire cey trop pas important d'savoir quand j'l'ai faite... nan l'truc cey que j'avais écrit que l'introduction. Ou le premier chapitre, sinon. Vous appellez ça comme vous voulez... Enfin, j'ai écrit qu'un bout de la suite depuis, et comme j'avais qu'une toute petite idée de comment faire arriver Suisse là-dedans (VOUI IL Y AURA DU KIKASH... KIKU ET VASH, CEY GANRE TROP CANON.) Bah ça m'a saoûlé et j'ai arrêté. J'la continuerais si vous aimez le début wesh, c'qui m'étonnerais et donc ça m'arrange un peu d'un côté /trollface/

Bon. C'est court, je sais. Mais j'espère que vous naimerais le concept de l'histoire, m'voyez.

Ouais genre j'aurais pu aussi appeller cette fic KIKU A NEUILLY WESH ou un truc du genre, mais j'suis trop pas calée banlieu. J'veux dire, j'habite à la campagne. J'suis une paysanne. Je connais rien aux banlieus moi.

BON LECTURAGE PEOPLE

* * *

Kiku Honda regarda une nouvelle fois le bout de papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'écriture était presque illisible, mais encore assez pour que l'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il y avait de marqué : une adresse accompagnée d'un numéro de téléphone barré et de quelques gribouillis. Il déglutit, dessera un peu sa cravate et jeta un coup d'oeuil à l'immeuble qui était devant lui.

Grand, dans un état désastreux, des fissures partout sur les murs, des balcons envahis par le lierre sauvage, des fenêtres cassées. Il fallait dire que l'emplacement de l'immeuble en question n'était pas terrible non plus, le quartier était mal famé et les ruelles sombres et étroites.

Non. Ce n'était quand même pas possible. Kiku pensa qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse un instant, essaya de se persuader que ce n'était rien... mais non. Dire que la journée qui devait être la meilleure de son existence venait d'être une des pires...

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait tant attendu ce jour. Le jour ou il quitterait le Japon pour aller faire des études à l'Occident, le jour ou il visiterait le monde, le jour ou il découvrirait l'Europe, et plus particulièrement, la France. Oui, ce magnifique pays, ou l'on mange bien, ou l'on boit bien, ou les paysages sont vraiment magnifiques et ou la vie semble vous sourire. Malheureusement, après avoir quitté Paris, Kiku s'était vite mis en question de la véracité des propos qu'on lui avait tenu a l'égard de ce pays. Une fois que l'on avait dépassé la belle ville, c'était juste... sans espoir. Entre les bleds perdus, les villages au fin fond de la foret ou même les rues et quartiers uniquement composés de HLM bourrés à craquer, non, franchement, c'était pas terrible.

Kiku hésita. Il devait quand même reconnaître que sans son cousin, qui avait été vivre en France durant deux années, il n'aurait pas même eu de logement correct et aurait du se contenter de l'hôtel, ce qui lui serait revenu cher... Heureusement qu'il avait été là et qu'il avait rencontré certaines personnes qui lui eurent proposé d'aider Kiku. C'était un bon point pour lui. Mais une fois avoir vu le logement en question, l'enthousiasme du Japonais était vite retombé. _Après tout, on n'a rien sans rien_, s'était-il dis en arrivant ici,_ je n'aurais pas le grand luxe simplement en claquant des doigts._

Il soupira, mais, finalement, tapa le code à l'entrée et décida de pénetrer dans le grand bâtiment. Il était plus ou moins obligé, de toute façon, pas moyen de reculer maintenant.

Kiku sortit de sa poche les clés de l'appartement dans lequel il devrait vivre – c'était en fait celui d'un ami a son cousin, qui était parti en vacances au Portugal – et monta les escaliers, étant donné qu'il y avait marqué « out of order » sur l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au troisième étage, et après avoir cherché le bon numéro de porte, il mis les clés dans la serrure et tourna la poignée, très lentement. Il avait bien peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver a l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la porte, et là, ce qu'il vit lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Oh, oh. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Les fissures sur les murs étaient presque pires que celles qu'il y avait a l'extérieur, le canapé et le fauteuil de la salle de séjour étaient juste bons a la décharge vu leur état, le tapis central avait l'air d'avoir des taches mystérieuses d'origine inconnue, le parquet était rayé de partout, la tapisserie était sale et à moitié arrachée, et encore, il avait seulement vu une pièce. Que pouvaient être les autres.

Kiku se boucha soudainement le nez, à cause de l'horrible odeur de renfermé et d'humidité qui flottait dans l'air. Il se sentait commencer a avoir la nausée, c'est dire a quel point c'était fort. Il posa sa valise par terre de son autre main et s'approcha un peu plus du coin cuisine qui était au fond la pièce, sûrement que c'était un de ces appartemments deux ou trois pièces ou la cuisine, le salon et la chambre était dans la même salle.

Sur le frigo, il y avait un post-it.

« gazinière & four ne marche plus . ampoule salon grillé . drap 2 lit sale . WC bouché. bone chance. »

Définitivement, Kiku allait bien s'amuser.


End file.
